Ordinarily, when an image is enlarged, the enlarged image blurs because the area of the image increases. In order to improve quality of the enlarged image, methods (e.g., an un-sharp masking process and a sharpening tap filter process) in which the outline of the enlarged image is enhanced to sharpen the enlarged image are known.
However, the degree of sharpening process is increased when sharpening the enlarged image. Therefore, the consumption of a memory is also increased while the sharpening process. Additionally, noise such as overshoot and undershoot may arise in proportion to the degree of sharpness in the sharpening process. As a result, noise increases with the degree of sharpness.